Morning Sweetheart
by Silly like a fool
Summary: Sometimes a relationship is perfect, but more often than not, it’s a disaster. When Gohan and Piccolo decide to let love in, they struggle with the complexities of their relationship. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Morning Sweetheart**

**This story is quite domestic, and almost simplistic. The plot will develop though, and as always, there will be complications and issues to be dealt with. Relationships are, after all, always problematic.**

**Warning: Gohan/Piccolo, homosexual themes**

**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters or contents**

**Chapter One – You Never Listen**

Piccolo folded his arms, his finger nails pressing into pink flesh. The pensive look in his dark eyes betrayed every hesitant thought which raced through his mind. The cape he was wearing almost reached the ground as he stood, making his appearance ominous and somewhat overwhelming. Yet despite his reputation, and talent for intimidation he felt anxiety gnaw at his confidence as he waited. He could see Gohan through the window, from his observer's position outside, and the conversation indoors was becoming rapidly over heated. The volume of the argument was penetrating Piccolo's skull, increasing his agitation.

Chi chi's voice was brimming with rage, and as he looked on, she was becoming violent. Gohan eventually ended the loud conversation and walked by his mother, heading towards the front door, his feet thudding on the floor. When he opened it, Piccolo looked down into the half-Saiyan's eyes, which were watering with upset. For a moment, he felt revulsion for the younger man as he allowed the emotion to overwhelm his thinking. It was not a trait that he admired in humans, and when Gohan succumbed to such displays of crying, it irritated him.

Gohan strode towards the Namek, who was stood with his temper waning, and he immediately raised his arms to embrace his tall friend. When he did, Piccolo recoiled, feeling that the affection was unnecessary and considering their location, idiotic. He roughly grabbed Gohan, his claws scathing his pale skin, and moved to fly away. When he did, Gohan refused to move, pulling Piccolo back. His voice was a little bruised from the argument with his mother, and Piccolo winced at its fragility.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"This! Like I'm pathetic!"

Piccolo didn't answer him, not certain that his response would be well received. He simply looked at the half-Saiyan and decided to wait for the young man to calm before he approached the topic. Gohan was shaking slightly from the confrontation inside the house and was now becoming angry at Piccolo's awkward idea of communication. He snatched his hand from the Namek's grip and hissed in his fury.

"You are driving me insane! You refuse to even try and make this work!"

Piccolo refused to comment; again, only furthering Gohan's frustration. He snarled at the smaller man, making a noise of disapproval and folded his arms. Gohan was still wearing his work's clothing, but his seemingly manicured appearance contrasted entirely with his head's unorganised ramblings. He was being irrational, and he knew it. If he continued, Piccolo wouldn't talk to him for days, as he so frequently chose silence as a suitable punishment for Gohan's predictable, angered outbursts.

He forced himself to quell his own erratic behaviour, and calmly looked into Piccolo's blank expression. This made him disappointed, as his ranting had not even affected his companion,_ 'he probably didn't even listen'_. Gohan tentatively placed his hand into Piccolo's, the cream of his skin contrasting well with jade. He forced a slight smile, in an attempt at reconciliation. He received an impersonal nod as the Namek jumped into the air and waited for Gohan to join him. When he did, they both flew speedily away from the Son house.

**--Some time later--**

The forest was particularly serene, the soft red light of the sun's gaze filtering through the tall trees. Gohan was busy gathering wood in the gentle warmth of the setting star, his expression desperately anxious and guilty. He dropped the wood as he huffed, _'why am I guilty? It's not my fault he's so damn unwilling to understand!' _He turned suddenly when he heard the snapping of branches.

Piccolo had walked towards Gohan slowly, aware that the smaller man was experiencing what he liked to call, an _'irrational human temper tantrum.' _As he approached, he was careful not to make too much noise but Gohan's senses were keener than he had thought. He waited as he stood with his arms crossed, but only received a side glance from Gohan, with an extremely obvious look of impatience on the young man's face. Piccolo felt himself want to turn and walk away from his disappointed gaze, but couldn't allow himself such a luxury. He opened his mouth, meaning to speak, but it was agape for a while before he said anything, making his cheeks darken in embarrassment.

"Gohan…I…."

He looked down, but continued to talk, forcing the difficult words from his throat.

"I…apologise. I should not have spoken to your mother that way"

Gohan's expression faltered and a slight smile of disbelief graced his lips. _'I'm not angry over the way you spoke to my mother!'_ He looked at Piccolo, breathing out before speaking, so he could communicate more clearly.

"Piccolo, that's not why I'm angry, I'm upset because our relationship is…well…falling apart"

The Namek remained quiet, with a slight and barely noticeable look of hurt in his eyes, which for Piccolo, was a massive display of emotion. Gohan looked at his taller companion, before he glanced left and right in exasperation. Eventually, he raised his hands in gesture while he spoke.

"I just feel that you don't care for me and that you're distant"

Piccolo felt unable to handle Gohan's accusations, and wasn't really aware there was a problem. He understood that his partner needed more from their relationship than he was allowing, but he was struggling to grasp the idea of Gohan being discontented. Piccolo moved towards Gohan, and raised his right hand to the half-Saiyan's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. He hesitated when he spoke; the baritone voice rumbling its way passed his lips.

"I don't know what to say"

Piccolo blinked in surprise when Gohan smiled, and narrowed his eyes when the smaller man raised his hand and placed it on the Namek's cheek, returning the affection. He responded to Piccolo's reluctant and pensive comment with soft words, knowing that his partner wouldn't appreciate an argument.

"I know you don't Piccolo, but I know how we can fix this"

Piccolo creased his brow, not understanding the half-Saiyan. He had only just come to terms with the idea of problems in their relationship and was shocked at Gohan's sudden, certain solution. He looked at Gohan with curiosity, waiting to the other man to elaborate, becoming frustrated with the waiting. Gohan chose to continue, not wishing to purposefully fuel Piccolo's anger.

"First, we're going to live in a house"

His grin widened when he spoke, enjoying Piccolo's wide eyed reaction.

"And we'll work things out from there"

**Please Read and Review! Update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay – this is more domestic than my other stories but I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters or content**

**Chapter Two – You'll Never Change**

Piccolo had slept for most of the morning, not even waking when Gohan decided that the crockery in the kitchen would be useful target practice. After at least half an hour of the half-Saiyan's rage induced drama, the sound became loud as Gohan moved to smash larger objects. The shattering of pottery eventually pierced Piccolo's sleepy silence and when he opened his eyes the overwhelming pain his head made them close again. He raised his jade hands to cover his elongated ears in an effort to numb the sharp sensation but after a few seconds, he reasoned that the unpleasant experience was going to continue, until he intervened. He whipped his fingers from the side of his head and made a short, exasperated noise as he sat up, the sheet falling from his chest as he moved.

His hands dropped to the coffee coloured quilt in an angry gesture and the same impatience was reflected in his dark, narrowed eyes. He wasn't impressed, partially due to Gohan's endless rage in their kitchen, but mainly because he was perfectly aware that it was his fault. Again. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and swore under his breath when he registered the time.

"Fuck's sake. It's already twelve"

He roughly pulled the sheets from his legs, exposing his almost naked body to the slightly chilled temperature of the room. Slipping out of bed, he stood and stretched his limbs while trying to ignore his partner's angered shouts from the room beneath him. He considered his intentions; he decided that a confrontation would only result in Gohan yelling, and him muttering a few incoherent protests. He huffed as he pulled his trousers on, becoming angry with his own inability to communicate properly. Gohan expected a certain level of understanding and Piccolo simply found his standards impossible to achieve. _'I can't be that person.'_

He quickly made the bed, slightly amused at the discovery of his new obsession with cleanliness. The fuss of a household however, still irritated him and he would never understand why Gohan insisted on such a domestic arrangement. Not bothering with a shirt, he padded towards the wooden door and reached for the handle. When he did, the door flung into his face.

Piccolo felt his temper rise when the solid remnants of a tree collided with his cheekbone and growled at the sudden pain. Gohan looked momentarily shocked, having opened the door into Piccolo's face, but his surprise was soon replaced by anger. To prevent Piccolo using the incident against him he opted to speak first, his voice raising as he spoke.

"Piccolo! Do you have any idea just how long it took me to clean up after you this morning?"

When he opened his mouth to respond, he was once again beaten by Gohan.

"I mean, do you realise just how selfish you're being?"

Piccolo felt an incredibly temptation to yell at the smaller man before guilt dawned on him. That feeling however, only lasted a short while before rage swallowed it. He refused to admit fault, his arrogance was a major flaw, but even his awareness of that wouldn't allow him to falter. His voice was deeper than Gohan's, but was considerably more menacing than he had intended.

"You sound just like your mother"

Gohan didn't react. This made Piccolo narrow his eyes in suspicion; he had always underestimated Gohan's patience and knack for controlling the situation. This was another thing which caused agitation between them. Piccolo disliked allowing another person the upper hand, even if it was the one person in the world that could be trusted with it. His exposed chest heaved with his frustration, effectively dwarfing Gohan and making the half-Saiyan raise his brow in an unimpressed gesture

"Don't you puff your chest out at me Piccolo; your ego is big enough without it"

Gohan crossed his arms, in mockery of his partner's characteristic defensive posture. He smirked at the taller man and knocked his head back a little in what Piccolo liked to call the _'I've won yet again, because I'm just that good'_ pose. It was times like these that he regretted teaching the half-Saiyan how to fight, it had succeeded in giving him a superiority complex.

He looked down at Gohan, and drew his lips back in a snarl at the smaller man, bearing his sharp teeth. As he moved to walk by his partner, Gohan slipped his index finger into the waistband of the Namek's dark trousers and proceeded to move his other hand to Piccolo's waist. This always confused him and Gohan revelled in the nervousness of his partner, the vulnerability being a rare trait of his lover. Piccolo adopted an amused but unsure expression, slightly irritated at Gohan's sudden mood swings, which were becoming more and more frequent.

He raised his hands to Gohan's shoulders when the half-Saiyan drew his body towards his paler one, moving his head forward into a kiss. He tilted his head to the side when he reached Piccolo, parting his lips when he touched his mouth to the Namek's Piccolo returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Gohan's shoulders. When he did, he was about to close his eyes when they registered an unexpected sight.

He roughly shoved Gohan from him, trying to disengage the smaller man's sensual attack by grabbing his hands. When he did, Gohan assumed Piccolo was being deliberately awkward and tightened his grip on the larger man, powering up to maintain control. Their little power play however, soon came to an abrupt halt when Piccolo yelled at his partner.

"Gohan!"

He stopped, shocked by his lover's loud objection and then followed the Namek's gaze. He turned slowly, realisation reaching his cheeks in embarrassment. His parents' mouths were agape with shock, and he nervously raised his hand to the back of his head, emulating his father's anxious gesture. Almost immediately, Goku copied his son's movement, and a hesitant but amused noise escaped his throat.

Chi-chi's surprise was short, and once her stunned silence came to an end, Gohan prepared himself for the verbal onslaught. Piccolo readied his hands to cover his ears, cursing under his breath at his inability to just tell her to leave, not daring to speak to his partner's mother in such a manor. He looked at Goku, seeing the Saiyan cringe as his wife opened her mouth to shout at her son, and no doubt, blame everything on Piccolo.

"How could you let that monster touch you Gohan?! Does Videl know you're being manipulated like this?!"

Her comment stunned Gohan a little; he hadn't spoken to Videl in months, not since the pursuit of Piccolo had become his obsession. He had told her he was in love with his mentor, and she had nodded and spoken softly, before hitting him. He allowed it though, and endured her outburst for most of that night, listening to her endless rant regarding her suspicions on the matter. As for his mother, he had argued with her about the incident, informing her that he had ended their relationship. It had only resulted in his mother's disapproval and consequential protests, her enraged shouts had not allowed him to mention Piccolo. He had meant to though, at least, he kept telling himself that.

The disbelief in Chi-chi's eyes as she spoke angered Piccolo, his buried resentment for mankind surfacing in a rapid ascent. He breathed in as he prepared himself to defend his relationship with Gohan, his possessive side breaking through his better judgement.

"I'm not manipulating him! You stupid, annoying female! Stop trying to control him!"

His voice had been louder than he intended, and he growled while he spoke. Once the words had left his lips in a flurry of colourful and idiotic sentiments, he smacked his mouth closed. Chi-chi stood in shock while Goku and Gohan simply stared at him in disbelief, Piccolo realised he had only a few seconds before the consequences of his words caught up with him and he darted his eyes to Gohan. His partner simply shook his head a little in what Piccolo usually called the _'You're on your own'_ head shake, which was punctuated by Gohan's _'stop looking at me when my mother can see you'_ crazed look. He looked back at Chi-chi just in time for her to raise her fist and punch Piccolo in the chest.

He didn't really feel the blow, and watched on with a disembodied feel as she pummelled into his midsection. It didn't hurt much, but it was annoying, and he felt his patience wane as she continued, in her plight to rescue her _"precious Gohan" _from the _"Green Monster"._

Goku slowly reached for Chi-chi, not wanting to test Piccolo's patience. As he grabbed her arms and pulled her back, he looked about the room, suddenly realising that it was their bedroom. With that thought in his mind he looked at Piccolo, observing his state of undress. He felt embarrassment immediately as his mind pieced together each thought, completing the puzzle. They were sleeping together, and he had to get Chi-chi out of the room before she realised.

He pulled her through the door, leaving Gohan and Piccolo standing in mild shock and heavily unaware of how to handle the situation. Once his mother had left the room, Gohan turned to Piccolo, intending to apologise. The only thing he received for his puppy eyed look however, was Piccolo's large, slender hand wrapping around his face and shoving him backwards. _'Oh, he's definitely not happy'_.

Driving his smothered partner through the door, he closed it behind him once he let go of Gohan's face. The smaller man was rubbing it gingerly, in mock hurt, but his attempts at weakening Piccolo's resolve still proved fruitless. Piccolo's baritone voice was very certain, making Gohan want to swear at his lover's unforgiving nature.

"Gohan, you're going to go down there and explain everything to your mother"

"Piccolo…"

"No"

"But…"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

Gohan's face slumped at Piccolo's apparent determination. He turned around and was about to walk forward when a thought materialised in his forever contemplating mind.

"You know Piccolo, I had no idea Namek's could get drunk. You surprised me a little, so much so I left most of the bottles down there. It would be very bad for you if my mother assumed you got me drunk, then…say…had your way with me"

It took a moment for him to register what Gohan had said, not seeing the connection. When he did, it was all the half-Saiyan could do not to grin at his own genius. Piccolo's face was soon contorted with rage, seething and snarling. He hated it, really hated it, when Gohan had the upper hand.

**Please Read and Review! Update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, hope this clears some thing up – they have their own house, Gohan's a teacher. It's Saturday in this chapter and that's about it, please enjoy!**

**Chapter three – You're such a Liar**

Piccolo had tried to speak to Chi-chi politely, but soon lost patience with her untimely and never ending invasion of his home. She was stood in the hall, still protesting at Gohan's apparent innocence in the scenario and his obvious subjection to Piccolo's evil, corrupted ways. This made him snarl; again, only furthering his awareness of his ever present inability to control his temper. He sighed outwardly, loudly while she raged on and Goku scratched his head nervously, perfectly aware that he should intervene. _'Typical Goku, still scared to death of his own wife.'_

Luckily, he had caught them in the hallway, before Gohan's mother stormed into the living room. He had no doubt she would froth at the mouth if she thought Piccolo had been drinking, mentally adding _'alcoholic' _to the list of reasons why Gohan should be worlds away from the Namek. Within a few minutes of her ranting, he became excessively bored and irritated. He glanced upstairs as he leaned his head back; noticing Gohan sat on the top step, obviously waiting for Piccolo to handle the situation. He was trying to communicate silently with his lover when Chi-chi immediately interrupted.

"Are you even listening? With those ridiculous pointy ears of yours I'd have thought you would be. But no!"

"If you're voice wasn't so loud and annoying I would listen"

His deadpan comment wasn't well received and after a few minutes, Goku waved goodbye as he dragged his wife out of the house. Her yelling could be heard even through the solid door, the high pitched squeals letting Piccolo know she would be back to rescue her Gohan. He crossed his arms and stood facing the closed front door, waiting to see if Chi-chi would return, no doubt taking the door and its frame with her. _'And to think I went out of my way to make sure we didn't live anywhere near her.' _It was then that the thought occurred to him, he narrowed his eyes. Gohan had told her where they lived, invited her.

He spun around, his arms falling to his sides as he breathed in, preparing to confront his partner. Gohan had been half way down the stairs, mid step, when he looked at Piccolo, his mouth falling agape in shock. He cursed, and quickly turned around, his feet hitting the laminate flooring so fast he was vaguely frightened of puncturing the wood. He felt an idiot for underestimating Piccolo's intelligence, now certain that the burly Namek had discovered the actual reason Chi-chi had suddenly appeared.

Piccolo thundered up the stairs after Gohan, but once he reached the first floor hall he stopped. Gohan had already jumped through the bedroom window, and he closed his eyes in defeat when he heard their porch door close downstairs. Gohan was now in the kitchen, leaving Piccolo time to calm down, obviously counting on the Namek's short attention span where arguments were concerned. He turned, and padded downstairs softly.

The décor in the house was neutral, consisting of beiges and warm coloured wood, yet despite the inviting atmosphere Piccolo wasn't fond of visitors. He walked through the hall and entered the living room, expecting to see a horrid mess of smashed glass. Instead however, the room was spotless. He raised his jade hands to his head, now feeling the effects of being angry, again. He felt his head spin a little as he sat down, the soft cushioned sofa large enough to accommodate his size, and silently seethed as he waited for Gohan.

The half-Saiyan wandered in a few minutes later, with a mug of coffee and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Piccolo, and held the beverage in his grasp for a few seconds. When his lover didn't take his peace offering, he switched it for the mug. The Namek hastily snatched the cup from his hand, possessively holding onto it. Gohan smiled, he found Piccolo endearing when he wanted coffee, and every time he was offered he refused to share, immediately distancing himself from any possible, humanoid coffee snatchers. That included Gohan, and Piccolo had already shifted to the other side of the couch, mug securely in hand, away from the half-Saiyan.

Gohan sighed, contented but awfully aware that he had lied to his lover numerous times in only a few hours. He also had the difficulty of apologising, a simple sorry was never good enough, and the Namek refused to accommodate any of Gohan's frequent and often meaningless _'I'll make it up to you, I swear.' _Of course he had tried not approaching the problem, and waiting it out to see if Piccolo would raise the topic. This had only ever resulted in the Namek's stony silence, and when Gohan opened his mouth to speak, Piccolo would always say…

"No"

He closed his mouth, he hadn't intended to speak to Piccolo about the problem, and had only opened his mouth to sip his water. He felt immediately outraged that his lover would assume that the word No constituted an acceptable conversation. He decided that a softer, more reasonable approach would work.

"Piccolo, I'm sorry. I really am, I just thought it would be nice to show my mom our new house, it's just that she turned up a little earlier than I expected"

Piccolo grunted, not really believing his partner. Gohan was exceptionally clever, and could engineer a speech so elaborate, he could convince the Earth itself to stop spinning with his extensive vocabulary. Piccolo nodded to his lover, he knew that prolonging their disagreement and discontent would only cause problems, Gohan was sensitive after all. He sipped at his coffee for a while and waiting for his partner to speak, he was always talking.

"Piccolo, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Piccolo's eyes rolled to the back of his head in exasperation as he slid down the couch into a more slumped position. _'Not this question again'_, he sighed and looked at Gohan. They had been together, in their relationship, for only a few months but the half-Saiyan insisted on the constant reiteration of his compassion. His love for Gohan was absolute, but he couldn't force the words from his lips. He cursed under his breath, unable to utter the sentiment that Gohan longed to hear. He opted for a subtler sentence.

"Of course I do Gohan"

Gohan was unimpressed, having heard Piccolo's _'Of course I do' _phrases countless times, regarding almost every topic the two of them had discussed. It saved Piccolo from actually saying anything with any real conviction, or having to face the consequences of admitting his devotion to anything. Gohan walked over to Piccolo, and sat beside him while raising his arm for an embrace. He smiled as he spoke.

"I know you do, I just need to hear it is all"

Piccolo tried to return Gohan's enthusiasm, but found himself unable to. It just wasn't in his nature to be sentimental, or accept any kindness without analysing it and filing it away in his head. He looked away from his lover, not wishing to encourage the half-Saiyan to pursue his emotion based discussion. _'I suppose he's still young really, in his head anyway, always needing affection'. _He tried to reason with himself, and when he looked back at Gohan the smaller man had adopted a deathly glare.

"I'm only four years older than you!"

Piccolo opened his mouth slightly, realising that Gohan had read his thoughts, either that or he said it out loud. He couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, It's just…we're so different"

Gohan cuddled his bare chest, stroking the soft emerald skin with his right hand.

"I know, but I wouldn't love you if you were just like me"

Piccolo decided to accept Gohan's understanding this time, tired of their childish banter and unreasonable disagreements. They were cuddling, quite content despite Piccolo's obvious refusal to talk about their relationship. He swore, yet again, when there was a knock at the door. Gohan's exclamation made him want to cry out in a desperate fury.

"It must be Lauren!"

Gohan jumped to his feet, successfully leaping down the hall to the front door. When he opened it, he could hear Gohan's heightened voice greet his friend and her high pitched response grated on his ears. She was lovely, impossibly attractive and incredibly uncomplicated. She was perfect, and Piccolo wanted to throw up. He rolled his eyes at their rushed conversation as they walked down the hall towards the living room. She was the first to walk in, the ever polite Gohan opening the door for her. She grinned at Piccolo, her devotion written in capital letters across her wide, glittering eyes. She was everything Gohan wanted in a person, everything he deserved. Piccolo hated her, it was unreasonable and jealous driven, but he still really, really hated her.

**Please Read and Review! Update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update, but here it is! Thank you for all the reviews, I decided to continue this story and make it into something more, just keep me in the right direction. On with the story!**

**Warning for language**

**I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of its characters or contents**

**Chapter Four – Sense and Sensibility**

'_Don't let the door hit you on the way in', _Piccolo scowled when the wood didn't collide with her prancing frame and instead closed quietly. She sat herself clumsily next to Piccolo, forcing him to shift away from her overpowering perfume. Gohan wandered in after her, sitting himself on the sofa opposite while Piccolo stared at him. He couldn't help but notice Piccolo's badly disguised contempt, and frowned at his lover. The half-Saiyan reasoned that his taller companion simply needed some time away from human company, and suggested out loud.

"Piccolo, why don't you get us some tea? I'm sure Lauren would appreciate it and I definitely would!"

'_Fuck you'_, Piccolo's thoughts didn't reach his lips, well aware that such a response was irrational. Instead he mumbled under his breath and stood, giving Gohan a stern glance as he walked into the kitchen.

Piccolo slammed the mugs onto the worktop, deliberately emphasising each movement and cursing loudly. He knew Gohan could hear him, and hoped his 'precious' Lauren would take the hint and leave. His hopes however, vanished when his lover stormed into the kitchen after him.

"Piccolo! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making tea"

Gohan's eyes were narrowed and his entire expression fumed at his lover, silently threatening Piccolo. The Namek simply looked down at the half-Saiyan and allowed contempt to once again claim his features, smirking a little when Gohan huffed at his childish behaviour. He looked down at Piccolo's emerald hands, which were clutching a red and white mug, and creased his eye brows in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm making tea"

Gohan picked up the two tubs Piccolo was currently spooning contents from and looked up at the taller man.

"With gravy granules and hot chocolate powder?"

Piccolo gave Gohan a strange look, not understanding the problem. Realisation then dawned on the half-Saiyan's features and he smiled, his voice betraying his amusement and annoying his lover.

"You've never made tea before have you?"

Piccolo whipped his hand towards Gohan, hitting the tub to the floor, consequently covering the cupboards and kitchen floor in powder. Gohan, now losing patience for his lover's uncontrolled temper, yelled at him to calm down.

"Stop it! It's only tea Piccolo, there's no need to get angry!"

Piccolo closed his eyes. His pride was quickly becoming a pathetic imitation of its previous glory, and Gohan's condescending tone was only tearing at his waning dignity. He stared down at his angered lover and as he glared, he wondered briefly if they had ever managed an entire day without arguing. Piccolo then spoke, suddenly and filled with rage.

"I'm not domestic Gohan"

"What?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but only stammered as he heard Lauren walk into the kitchen. He looked in her direction, having to lower his gaze considerably, and sneered. Gohan's exasperation was not well hidden and he sighed at Piccolo before walking towards the living room, grabbing Lauren on the way. She questioned Gohan as they sat back down.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing really, Piccolo just gets angry easily"

"I can leave if you want; we both know that he doesn't like me Gohan"

He couldn't help but feel guilty then, especially when looking into her wide brown eyes. _'She is beautiful; I can see why Goten talks about her so much.' _He made a startled noise when she waved a small hand in his face, making his cheeks redden. _'Was I staring?' _He turned from her and spoke slowly, not wanting her to realise how embarrassed he was.

"It's probably best if you leave, we've got to get ready for the party at Bulma's later anyway"

She turned to leave, her long dark hair swaying as she moved, and padded down the hall. When Gohan stepped ahead of her, reaching to open the door, she flashed him a broad smile.

"Okay then, say hello to Goten for me when you see him?"

"I will, give my best to Videl"

She stepped into her shoes and ventured outside, giving Gohan a final smile before wandering to her car. Once Gohan had shut the door, closing it with a small click, he turned to face the hall with the staircase to his right. He leaned against the white door and closed his eyes, sighing.

Piccolo stood in the kitchen, his arms crossed over his exposed chest in contemplation. He could sense Gohan standing by the door but wanted more than anything for the half-Saiyan to leave. His patience for dealing with a relationship was waning, and he felt himself agreeing with Chi-chi on their lack of compatibility. He growled when the thought registered in his head, _'I'll prove her wrong'_. He pushed himself from leaning on the worktop, stepping over the powder which had settled into a fine layer, and materialised himself a plain purple shirt. He opened the back door and stepped outside, the bright sun illuminating his jade skin, and looked back to see if Gohan had followed.

Noting that Gohan hadn't moved, he readied himself to jump into flight when a noise caught his attention. The gentle hum of a hover car neared the home, and became more aggravating as it covered more distance. He slowly walked towards the kitchen again and quietly opened the back door, just in time to hear a car door open and swing violently shut. Heels clicked rapidly on the walkway before a fist slammed a hasty knocked, amusingly, basically onto the back of Gohan's head. Piccolo wrapped his long fingers around the door frame as he listened, his ears easily picking up the conversation.

Videl's voice was unmistakable, as was Gohan's, and the familiarity almost made him walk inside, intending to join the conversation. He made a slight move, his chest reaching the doorframe before he halted, his breath scratching to a stop in his throat. Videl's words were laced with the nasal quality characteristic of her voice.

"I'm pregnant Gohan"

"What? Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours! How could you ask me such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, I…wow. This is brilliant! But I mean, I haven't slept with you since…"

"Since last month"

The memory hit Gohan hard, and he winced as he remembered the night they spent together. He had broken up with Videl several weeks previous to that night and he closed his eyes as the reality of what he had done registered. _'I was with Piccolo.'_ His pleading eyes looked at Videl, begging for more time before she made it known. She nodded but spoke anyway.

"I'm not making it public just yet but you have to tell Piccolo"

"I don't know if I can, I mean…he'll know that I betrayed him"

Her voice was harsher than she intended and she almost winced at her own tone.

"Well you did betray him, I know you didn't mean for it to happen Gohan and I'm sure he'll realise that"

Piccolo had stopped listening at that point, his mouth opening in shock. He clutched onto the wooden doorframe as Videl's pregnancy settled in his mind. _'Gohan slept with her? While we were together?'_ He quickly calculated when Gohan could have been with her in his head and closed his eyes as rage overwhelmed the surprise. The wood splintered in his fingers as he squeezed the frame, his eyes wanting desperately to water as he felt bile rise in his throat. He shook his head and breathed as deeply as he could, all the while trying to keep the contents of his stomach where it belonged. _'This is so unlike Gohan, he would never betray me…he…he loves me.'_

He stormed inside and as he passed through the kitchen he could feel energy hum in his fingers. He couldn't stop his power from emanating in waves of red as his anger bludgeoned its way from dominance in his head. When he reached the hall, he looked at Gohan. He was embracing Videl, mumbling words into her ear but he couldn't distinguish the sentiments as his own heartbeat echoed in his head. Without being able to control himself, feeling the clawing grip of his sensibility ebb away, he allowed the rage to consume him.

Gohan widened his eyes and roughly shoved Videl out the open door as he turned to face his lover. _'Why didn't I sense him sooner?'_ He didn't have time to answer his own question as he readied himself to deal with an enraged Piccolo. A red hue had layered itself upon all the surfaces inside the house, and Gohan noticed with a panicked look, that Piccolo's usual calm had been swallowed by something else.

"Piccolo?"

He received nothing but a numbing scream from the Namek, as his power streamed around his frame and spread outward. The wood in the house was now peeling apart, the walls crumbling into dust and the floor following it. The open space in the hallway was now wider, and Gohan could only watch as Piccolo blew their house apart. Within seconds, the outside was now visible through what used to be the kitchen and living room and Gohan realised that the upper floor was now circling in pieces above his head.

"Piccolo you have to stop! What are you doing?"

He looked back, relieved to see Videl had driven safely away, and turned quickly back towards his lover. Their house was now dismantled and disintegrating as Piccolo stood, still powering up. He tried to move closer, without disgruntling the Namek, but was only flung back by Piccolo's climbing energy. Gohan creased his brows in confusion at the scenario, Piccolo's power was quickly exceeding what he had expected and was still ascending.

"Piccolo please? Let's talk about this!"

Again, he was ignored. He looked on as Piccolo continued to destroy his surroundings, the lawn now suffering his wrath. He frantically looked around for remnants of their house but only saw dust and ash. The sight made his vision swim as he realised that Piccolo was not going to power down, he wasn't going to stop. Closing his eyes in regret, he forced himself into Super-Saiyan and powered up in anticipation of Piccolo's enraged attack.

"Please Piccolo; I don't want to hurt you!"

His golden hair wavered as he moved forward, emerald eyes yearning for a familiar look in Piccolo's eyes. When he neared the Namek, he nearly choked on his own surprise. His lover's eyes were shrouded in red, glowing and to Gohan's dismay, brimming with hatred.

**Please Read and Review! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I think I like where this story is going. Hope you do too!**

**I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters or content**

**Warning for Language**

**Chapter Five – Your mistress**

Gohan's control of the situation was slipping and so was his ability to reason with his lover. Piccolo had destroyed the majority of their home, and was now whirling around the remains above and around his head. The dirt and dust was forming a thin film of obscurity around the Namek and Gohan found himself panicking at the thought of his lover disappearing. Trying to wade forward, Gohan ground his feet into the soil as he tried to push his power to match Piccolo's. _'Please Piccolo; I don't want to hurt you.'_

Piccolo's energy was swimming in red waves around him, encompassing his figure before pouring outward, his liquid power throbbing in rage. The Namek clenched his fingers in an effort to control himself as he saw the glint of Gohan's eyes through the dense debris circling around him. He felt his grip loosen as he stared, his vision blurred with red, and he desperately tried to quell his anger. Grinding his teeth, he let his head tip upwards slightly, feeling the slow seep of blood snake down passed his lips. It streamed down the side of his chin and travelled through the grooves of his muscular neck.

The strong metallic taste of the liquid pierced Piccolo's senses as he touched his tongue to the blood, and his head reeled at the sensation. He felt that familiar shove of unconsciousness as he choked, his lungs gasping for air. The red which was streaming around him dulled and the debris began to fall rapidly, disrupting the land and once again obscuring Gohan's vision.

Concern overwhelmed the half-Saiyan's determined sensibility and he found himself running towards his lover, his feet barely touching the ground. His hair glimmered back to black as he flew, his eyes regaining their ebony shine, and he wondered briefly if he should have relaxed his power. As he pummelled through the falling obstacles his eyes widened at the sight he was privy to once he was clear of the dirt and dust.

Piccolo stood with his right hand gripped to his chest, violet seeping through his clutching hand, snaking over the spread fingers. His head was tipped back, but Gohan noticed more than anything the piercing fangs which lay exposed in his lover's open mouth. As he walked towards him, surprise delaying his steps, he noticed a pale arm wrapped around Piccolo's chest and he quickened his pace before he could even think to. Gohan reached his lover and grabbed his jade partner from the perpetrator, hauling him back and to the side.

With his Namek safe in his hands Gohan looked to his right, expecting to see the face of their latest enemy. Instead of alien features however, or the mechanical characteristics of an Android, he saw the last thing he expected. Stood, covered in violet blood and with his eyes wide was Goku.

Gohan couldn't contain his anger or the severity of his anguish as he screamed at his father.

"What have you done? What the fuck have you done?!"

Goku remained still for a moment before he spoke, his voice shaking slightly before regaining its battle-ready commanding quality.

"Gohan calm down, we need to get him to Dande"

Gohan clutched his lover with a heart penetrating hurt swarming in his eyes, and his chest. Water brimmed in his eyes when he lifted the Namek, only to see his eyes were closed and his features still. He whipped his head to his father then and stormed in his direction, cradling his lover awkwardly in his arms. He stood next to Goku, reaching one hand out to the older man before staring stonily ahead. Goku then touched two fingers to his forehead and transported the three of them to the Lookout.

**---The Lookout---**

Gohan was pacing, tracing his steps back and forth beside Piccolo's bed. Relief had washed over him, easing him into a reasonable state for a few seconds before rage consumed him. _'I can't believe he hurt Piccolo, I don't care why, he shouldn't have.' _He looked at his lover, and his eyes softened at the sight.

Piccolo was lying beneath a white sheet, his chest bandaged, and he reached his hand out to touch the Namek's forehead. As his skin touched jade, he snatched his hand back. _'He's hurt because of me, because I betrayed him.'_

He was startled by his father's voice, not realising Goku had entered the room. He noticed that his tone was surprisingly steady as he fought for justification.

"Gohan, he had to be stopped, his power was climbing and he wasn't in control"

"Shut up! Don't you dare try and justify yourself!"

Goku, quickly realising how irrational his son was being, decided to leave. He looked down, a pained look claiming his usual broad smile, and turned his back on Gohan. Leaving the room, he paused as his fingers grabbed the handle and spoke with finality in his tone.

"I had no choice"

Gohan couldn't contain his temper once his father had left and yelled at himself.

"What the fuck have I done?!"

He stood, clenching his hands into fists and tried to control his anger. The ache in his chest was only a hint of the guilt he felt, the horrid emotion forcing its way into his mouth; bile in his throat. He knew he was growling, but didn't care, and only intensified the foreign noise. _'No, not foreign. The sound Piccolo makes.'_

He closed his eyes, water threatening to pour from his closed lashes, and tried desperately not to sob. He couldn't let Piccolo wake up and see him like this, _'I don't deserve to be upset.' _He looked over at his lover and seeing his emerald partner lying so still, he couldn't stop his feet from pacing towards him.

Sitting on the bed beside him, Gohan reached his hand out again, this time not flinching. He let the fingers of his right hand trace the taller man's cheekbones, followed by what he liked to call the _'cute Piccolo button nose'_. He chuckled slightly when he thought of that, but his expression soon hardened when he noticed Piccolo twitch.

After a few seconds, he raised his hand to the Namek's antennae and gently smoothed down one. It jumped slightly at his touch, and Gohan found himself smiling at his lover.

As if his words would change everything, and replace the past with memories he would prefer, he spoke softly to Piccolo.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, I really am. I would never hurt you, not intentionally…but I know that right now my words are meaningless"

Although he feared Piccolo hearing him, he frowned when his words stirred no response. Sitting back, he ran his hands through his rough hair, in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. As he sat there, he felt a sudden surge of emotion as he thought of Videl.

She was pregnant, with his child. He couldn't deny that he wanted to undo what he did, but if it meant that his child would not be born, he would never change the past. He was going to suffer for it, he knew that, but hopefully, _'hopefully it'll be worth it, and Piccolo will come round and things will be better. They will.'_

Gohan leaned over the bed, his head in his hands, with a thoughtful expression. Piccolo had awoken only moments before, but it was enough time for the stoic Namek to collect his thoughts and contemplate the situation.

He watched Gohan think, and he wondered how often Gohan was serious when he wasn't looking. It wasn't long however, before Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan. He chose to speak, his deep voice shocking Gohan out of his trance.

"You slept with her"

Gohan struggled to think of a suitable response, anything that would calm his lover. He stared at Piccolo, his dark eyes full of guilt and anxiety, making the Namek angry. Gohan hesitated, his lips quivering slightly, before he spoke.

"Yeah…yeah I did"

Piccolo's expression was stony, unmoving and Gohan felt fear hover in his head.

"You slept with her a month ago?"

Gohan nodded, not entirely comfortable with submitting in such a way. This was achieving nothing.

"You were with me"

At this, Gohan's ebony eyes looked desperately at his lover. _'There's nothing I can say, nothing that will make this easier for you.'_

"And she's pregnant with your child?"

"Yes"

As soon as the word left his lips, Gohan wished he could have swallowed it instead. He looked at Piccolo, who was still bandaged but sitting up, with a pleading expression. Piccolo's features were fierce, and despite Gohan's guilt laden eyes, the Namek's own obsidian eyes bored into the half-Saiyan.

"Get out"

Surprise lit the smaller man's eyes, and he tried to reason with his lover.

"Piccolo, don't do this. I love you…I love you not her"

Piccolo's eyes became absent at this, almost shocked, and Gohan immediately knew that those words had only hurt him more. He couldn't stop the self loathing from frothing in his mind. _'Stupid, fucking stupid Gohan. He didn't think you felt anything for her, or he didn't until you said that. Idiot.'_

"Piccolo I…"

"Get the fuck out Gohan!"

Piccolo's voice roared, growling and filled with rage and Gohan knew better than to stay and suffer his lover's wrath. With his dignity trailing behind him, Gohan stood and walked away.

**Please Read and Review! Thank you.**


End file.
